The Unhappy Girl
の | romaji_name = Hakkō no Otome | image = TheUnhappyGirl-DR2-EN-C-UE.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Effect | atk = 400 | def = 300 | level = 2 | passcode = 27618634 | effect_types = Continuous, Continuous | lore = While this card is in face-up Attack Position on the field, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) A monster that battled with this card cannot change its battle position, except with a card effect, or attack while this card is in face-up Attack Position on the field. | fr_lore = Tant que cette carte reste en Position d'Attaque face recto sur le Terrain, elle n' est pas détruite à l'issue d'un combat, bien que le calcul des dommages s'applique normalement. Un monstre qui a combattu cette carte ne peut plus changer sa position de combat ni attaquer tant que cette carte reste en Position d'Attaque face recto sur le Terrain. | de_lore = Solange diese Karte offen in Angriffsposition auf dem Spielfeld liegt, kann diese Karte nicht als Ergebnis eines Kampfes zerstört werden. Ein Monster, das gegen diese Karte kämpft, kann weder angreifen noch seine Position ändern, solange diese Karte offen in Angriffsposition auf dem Spielfeld liegt. | it_lore = Fino a quando questa carta resta scoperta sul Terreno in Posizione d'Attacco, questa carta non viene distrutta in seguito ad una battaglia, tuttavia i danni vengono calcolati normalmente. Un mostro che combatte con questa carta non può cambiare la sua posizione o attaccare fino a quando questa carta resta scoperta sul Terreno in Posizione d'Attacco. | pt_lore = Enquanto este card permanecer no Campo em Posição de Ataque com a face para cima, este monstro não é destruído como resultado de um combate.Enquanto este card permanecer no Campo em Posição de Ataque com a face para cima, um monstro que combata com este card não pode mudar a sua posição de batalha ou atacar. | es_lore = Mientras esta carta permanezca boca arriba en Posición de Ataque en el Campo, esta carta no es destruida como resultado de una batalla, a pesar de que el cálculo de daño se aplica normalmente. Un monstruo que batalle contra esta carta no puede cambiar su posición de batalla o atacar mientras esta carta permanezca boca arriba en Posición de Ataque en el Campo. | ja_lore = このカードは表側攻撃表示で存在する限り戦闘によっては破壊されない。このカードが表側攻撃表示でフィールド上に存在する限り、このカードと戦闘を行ったモンスターは表示形式の変更と攻撃ができなくなる。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 앞면 공격 표시로 존재하는 한, 전투에 의해서는 파괴되지 않는다. 이 카드가 앞면 공격 표시로 필드 위에 존재하는 한, 이 카드와 전투를 실행한 몬스터는 표시 형식의 변경과 공격을 할 수 없게 된다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | ntr_sets = Beautiful Challenger | wc6_sets = Ancient Sanctuary Spellcaster Collection B All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | action = Prevents Battle Position changes | attack = * Cannot be destroyed by battle * Prevents attacks | misc = Female | database_id = 5955 }}